La cita
by xnomina
Summary: Este fic sucede en medio de My Struggle, y pone en evidencia momentos de celos de Scully y Mulder, por la presencia de Sveta en casa de él y la cita entre Scully y O Malley. Sin importar los años de separación, ambos se dan cuenta de que los sentimientos siguen ahí.


LA CITA

En casa de Mulder, Sveta, O´Malley, Mulder y Scully se encuentran terminando una acalorada discusión.

"Ella no presenta evidencia de ADN extraterrestre" dijo Scully visiblemente molesta, y como forma de poner punto final a la reunión, que según ella se estaba volviendo un episodio de esquizofrenia colectiva.

Mulder y Sveta se notaban consternados y confundidos por la respuesta. Scully sin agregar nada más se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la casa.

"Supongo que esta reunión ha llegado a su fin y usted debe volver a si casa doctora Scully, pero si me permite me gustaría acompañarla, no me gusta dejar nada sin terminar, y creo que tenemos una velada pendiente" dijo O´Malley poniéndose también de pie, frente a la mirada asombrada de Sveta y Mulder, quien comenzaba a aparetar su mandíbula para contener la rabia que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Scully volteó a mirar a O´Malley sin decir nada, pero luego giró su rostro para notar la molestia en su ex compañero, por lo que contestó:

"no le veo problema, no es tan tarde y mañana no tengo turno" dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, con la clara intención de generar en Mulder alguna reacción que le permitiera satisfacer su pequeño deseo de venganza, después de la rabia que había sentido de ver que Sveta estaba en el lugar.

"Bien! Sveta si quieres mi chofer puede llevarte a casa, yo puedo irme con Danna, si a ella no le molesta" dijo O´Malley con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sin imaginar lo que esas pocas palabras estaban a punto de generar.

A Mulder le comenzó a hervir la sangre al escucharlo decir Danna y con la mínima idea de que él se fuera en su auto. Sveta no sabía que decir, pues no tenía excusa alguna para permanecer en la casa de Mulder a esa hora y podía leer en la mete de Scully todos los celos que generaban en ella su presencia. De esta forma, la escena era un cruce de miradas en búsqueda de aprobación.

"Gracias Ted" dijo Sveta poniendo se pie y tomando su abrigo, mientras miraba a Mulder, con un poco de resignación, pero él se encontraba visiblemente molesto, por lo que solo se despidió con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

Scully, Sveta y O´Malley salieron de la casa y Mulder los acompañó hasta el pórtico, desde donde pudo ver como Sveta se subió a la limosina y O´Malley en la camioneta de Scully, por lo que pasó del estado de Euforia que tenía en la reunión a uno de rabia y dolor contenido.

Scully se sentó en el auto y tomó el volante con ambas manos, como tratando de aferrarse a él, antes de caer a un abismo. Cada vez que se sentía perdida, necesitaba unos segundos así, para tomar de nuevo el rumbo de su vida.

"No creía que me iba a olvidar que no pudimos terminar nuestra cita después de que nos interrumpiera esa llamada" dijo O´Malley en tono seductor, haciendo caer en cuenta a Scully de que no estaba sola, y despertándola de su pequeño letargo.

"Es cierto, lo siento, es que hay algunas cosas que ni con los años se superan, y Mulder aún tiene la capacidad de.. perdón por lo de la otra noche… no he debido dejarlo así plantado, pero no estaba de ánimo" dijo ella tratando de no dejar en evidencia el remolino de emociones que sentía por dentro, y con una fingida sonrisa de tranquilidad.

"La entiendo… no debe ser fácil para usted nada de esto. Precisamente, le propongo que vayamos a tomar algo, para distraernos y pensar en otra cosa" dijo O´Malley, totalmente conciliador. Scully lo miró fijamente para tratando de encontrar la trampa en un jugador de cartas, pero después de un rato, asintió con la cabeza y puso el motor en macha.

RESTAURANTE

O´Malley terminaba de aprobar el vino que había traído el mesero y mientras éste servía las copas dijo: "Espero que le guste mi selección, me pone un poco nervioso tratar de adivinar el gusto de una dama tan inteligente y hermosa" dijo mirando a Scully.

"Gracias por el cumplido, estoy segura de que usted sabe más de vinos que yo, así que seguro selección es la mejor" respondió ella tratando de ser gentil, pero sin bajar la guardia, luego de probar el primer sorbo sonrió un poco y agregó "Está delicioso".

"Es mi favorito, con cuerpo y personalidad, un toque dulce y el grado perfecto de maduración… como usted" dijo O´Malley sonriendo y tomando también un sorbo. Scully que no supo cómo responder a ese nuevo ataque tomó otro sorbo.

"Sabe una cosa, me genera mucha curiosidad saber cómo una científica terminó involucrada con los expedientes x, desde que la conocí esa es una parte de la historia que quisiera conocer" agregó el mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en el pan.

"Bueno, me inscribí en el FBI como una forma de encontrar mi vocación, y en parte, para llevarle la contraria a mi padre, creo, eso ya es historia antigua. Luego supe que mi vinculación con los expedientes x tuvo que ver con la misma conspiración que Mulder y yo tratamos siempre de develar. Fui ficha clave en un plan, que no salió bien, supongo" explicó ella, mientras el mesero servía la ensalada.

"Y luego se enamoró de su compañero, y cambió los planes de la conspiración y se cambió de bando, al de la búsqueda por la verdad" afirmó O´Malley como contando una película.

"No. Mulder y yo fuimos solo compañeros los primeros 7 años, yo nunca hice parte de la conspiración, no tenía ni idea que era parte de un plan, solo estaba tratando de hacer bien mi trabajo, de aportar mi punto de vista científico y de encontrar una explicación plausible en cada caso" afirmó ella, tratando de corregirlo.

"¿Y la encontró? Digo, todos los casos pudieron ser explicados?" preguntó con interés O´Malley.

"No siempre, muchos casos se quedaron sin respuesta" respondió Scully con un poco de resignación.

"Quiere decir que ya no cree tanto en su ciencia como única respuesta?" contra preguntó de nuevo él.

"Quiere decir que la ciencia como la conocemos ahora, aún tiene que aprender mucho, para poder explicar las cosas que aún no tienen respuesta porque las desconocemos, pero al fin y al cabo, hay ciencia detrás de todo" respondió con seguridad Scully.

"Vaya! Eso si que suena interesante, me gusta su punto de vista. Pero hay algo aùn más explicable.. cómo pudo Mulder esperar 7 años.. eso es mucho tiempo para dar un primer paso con una mujer tan encantadora" dijo O´Malley.

"Antes que nada, éramos amigos y compañeros, teníamos una relación diferente, basada en la confianza y el respeto" afirmó ella, mientras cenaba.

"Ya veo, pero sin embargo, ya como pareja no funcionaron, es decir, que la confianza y el respeto a veces no es suficiente, supongo", afirmó O´Malley, tratando de entenderlos y como forma de buscar la forma de encontrar en ella algo que la hiciera romper su caparazón de hielo.

"Me gustaría hablar de temas menos complejos, si no le molesta, como por ejemplo, cómo un hombre de espectáculos como usted, está tan interesado en los fenómenos paranormales" dijo Scully tomando la sartén por el mango.

"Bueno desde niño me ha encantado estudiar el tema, los libros de ciencia ficción eran mis favoritos, y en la adolescencia me obsesioné con los casos de abducciones y comencé a estudiarlos. Aunque comencé mi carrera como presentador de noticias de un canal local, luego cree mi show y bueno, el resto es historia y rating" dijo O´Malley presumiendo.

"¿Debo suponer que su obsesión con su trabajo y los temas paranormales y paranoicos tiene que ver con el hecho de que aún sea soltero?" dijo Scully con cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa y arqueaba un poco su ceja.

"Me estoy reservando para una mujer inteligente, preferiblemente hermosa y atractiva" contestó él guiñando el ojo.

CASA DE MULDER

Desde el final de la reunión Mulder se sentó en el pórtico de su casa, básicamente a mirar a la nada, pues una absurda esperanza de que alguno de los visitantes volviera se había anidado en su corazón. Más que nada sentía el deseo de que Scully volviera y escuchar el sonido de su camioneta de un momento a otro. Pero pasado el tiempo esto nunca ocurrió y comenzó a hacer frio por lo que tuvo que entrar en la casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en Scully, aunque su mente racional estaba entusiasmado con la idea de uno nuevo giro en la conspiración, su cerebro estaba básicamente concentrado en su reciente discusión con Scully, por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente los escalones en los que él la había tomado por los hombros, recordando cada detalle de su rostro, gracias a su memoria fotográfica, en ese instante, sintió como una sensación amarga le bajaba desde la boca al estómago: ella se había ido con un hombre, uno más joven y exitoso, uno notablemente interesado y galante. No pudo evitar sentir como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estómago, así que entró y se dirigió a la cocina y abrió una botella de vino. Llevaba días sin beber, como parte de su plan de recuperación, pero esta ocasión era más fuerte que su voluntad.

CASA DE O´MALLEY

Scully parqueo la camioneta en frente de un edificio que parecía una bodega abandonada, en un lugar céntrico de la ciudad.

"¿Seguro que es esta la dirección?" preguntó Scully dudando un poco.

"Después de tantos años en los expedientes X, ya debería saber que a veces las apariencias engañan… esto hace parte de mi esquema de seguridad. Permítame invitarla a un café y le mostraré. Además sería muy grosero de mi parte permitir que una dama que traiga a casa y no invitarla a pasar, no le parece" respondió O´Malley.

O´Malley y Scully descendieron del auto y él activó un lector de huella en la puerta del la bodega, y se abrió una pesada puerta de metal, detrás de la cual se veía una elegante puerta de madera, entre las cuales había espacio para un escáner tipo aeropuerto, una vez que el aparato marcó una luz verde, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un amplio y moderno apartamento.

"Wow debo confesar que esto me sorprende… definitivamente las apariencias engañan" dijo Scully mientras giraba sobre su eje mirando todo. El apartamento estaba tan meticulosamente y exquisitamente decorado, que por un momento dudo que perteneciera a un hombre, que no fuera gay o diseñador de interiores. O´Mally activo desde un control remoto la iluminación que se tornó cálida y que salía de debajo de la mesa de centro y los muebles, y una música. Era como un truco de magia de seducción, ayudado por costosa tecnología de punta.

"¿Quieres tomar un vino?" preguntó O´Malley mientras abría una nevera espacial de vinos desde su cocina abierta a la sala e iba escogiendo entre las muchas opciones que tenía.

"No, no creo que sea responsable tomar más vino, no estoy acostumbrada" respondió Scully mientras miraba con atención los libros de un estante de la sala, entre muchos títulos de conspiraciones y fenómenos, vio el libro de José Chung y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de pensar que si él lo había leído sabría que se hablaba de ella en el libro.

"No creo que sea tan grave, al fin y al cabo que es lo peor que puede pasar? Vale la pena hacer el experimento" dijo O`Malley acercándole una de las dos copas de vino blanco que traía en la mano.

"Que quede constancia de que hice una advertencia antes…" dijo Scully aceptando la copa y tomando un pequeño sorbo.

"Soy un hombre osado y no le tengo miedo a nada" dijo O´Malley acercándose, mientras pasaba el brazo que tenía libre detrás de la cintura de Scully para acercarla hacia él y luego besarla.

Scully, aunque muy tensa, se dejó llevar y le respondió el beso de forma muy suave y lenta. Pero después de un rato se apartó y dijo: "hace mucho que no salgo no nadie…"

"No importa, me gusta ser el primero en hacer grandes descubrimientos… así son las mejores primicias" respondió O´Malley, mientras le quitaba la copa y la ponía en la mesa de centro y le tomaba la mano para que se sentaran en el sofá. Una vez sentados, se acercó para seguirla besando.

Scully no estaba del todo convencida, pero sentía una extraña sensación de tener ese derecho, como si fuera una cuenta a cobrar, así que se concentró en tratar de sentir lo más posible, sin pensar tanto en el asunto.

O´Malley comenzó a acariciar las sedosas piernas de Scully hasta el punto donde comenzaba la falda, por lo cual introdujo la mano un poco debajo de la tela. La respiración de Scully se hizo más pesada y estaba comenzando a entender que estaba justo en ese punto donde no hay devolución, en donde si se deja pasar a un hombre, es para continuar, sin embargo, algo en ella no estaba del todo convencida así que interrumpió el beso y se quedo un poco pensativa mirando hacia abajo, y justo como si sonara una campaña salvadora, sonó su celular con un mensaje de texto.

"Perdón… puede ser del hospital" le dijo Scully a O´Malle y sacó el celular para mirar de qué se trataba. En la pantalla había un mensaje de Mulder que decía: "Don´t Give up".

Scully no pudo evitar que un enorme suspiro se le escapara. De alguna forma, la conexión con Mulder seguía siendo muy fuerte y sentía que él la estaba mirando, y que si continuaba con esa locura, estaría cometiendo un grave error, del que luego se arrepentiría.

"No lo siento… debo irme. Es algo importante" le dijo a O´Malley mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía como forma de pedir disculpas.

"Lo entiendo… pero le advierto que seré insistente. Como lo dije antes, no me gusta tener asuntos sin terminar" dijo O´Malley sin poder disimular la frustración.

Scully se paró frente a la puerta y después de reflexionar unos segundos dijo: "Cómo se abre para salir?" O´Malley se paró un poco avergonzado. "Cierto, lo siento" se acercó la puerta y esta se abrió luego de reconocerlo.

"Gracias por la velada! La pasé muy bien" dijo Scully, dándole un cortés beso en la mejilla.

FIN


End file.
